But Now I See
by housemdnutter
Summary: House has no patient and he's getting bored fast. He's up to his old antics and more. Will the introduction of a blind woman with a mysterious connection to Cuddy change things?
1. Chapter 1

Just as warning I will explain that I write House episodes as hobby for my friends to read in my spare time

**Just as warning I will explain that I write House episodes as hobby for my friends to read in my spare time. They have demanded me to share them with everyone else. So if you think this work of fiction is impersonal or written like a screenplay that's exactly how it's meant to be! ****: )**

Opening: House is sleeping on surgical table. His portable hand held television is on the floor on its front but you can clearly hear General Hospital is on. House is snoring slightly. Suddenly he rolls over and off the table! Wakes up to see scalpel just inches from his face.

Cuddy walks in while House is staring at the weapon that came so close to being in his eye.

Cuddy: It's a scalpel, it won't turn into beef jerky at any other angle.

House looks up.

House: Someone ate lightbulbs for breakfast, too bad there are bits in your teeth (Cuddy subconsciously rubs tongue over them inside mouth). Are those yesterday's clothes?

He winks at Cuddy. She blushes and changes the subject.

Cuddy: I have a case for you. 48 year old wo-

House: (makes retching noise) Too old. Probably has footache or gonorrhea. Sounds like a clinic case.

Cuddy: She's the same age as you.

House: Exactly.

Cuddy: It says here that she's having fainting spells and is having trouble clotting.

House: That's all? A first year in med school could diagnose that. Easy stuff.

Cuddy: If it's that easy then do your job and diagnose her and get paid for doing it. And get off the damn floor.

House props himself up.

House: The angle changes your skirt into an umbrella. It's just magical! Like the scalpel… only _better._

House leans forward as if he wants a better look. Cuddy leaves.

Next scene: House has moved on to coma patient's room to eat Wilson's lunch early. He is watching cartoons and talking to the coma patient.

House: So I told her, her bra was revealing and -

Wilson enters.

Wilson: Is that my lunch? It's not even 11:30!

House: Why wait for the inevitable?

A woman wearing dark glasses and waving a cane accompanied by a nurse enters. The nurse then leaves. Wilson senses danger, gives House a comical look and then leaves also. House takes a bite from Wilson's sandwich.

Blind Woman: (sniffs) I smell arrogance. (sniffs again) With a hint of jerk. You're House.

House: No I'm not. I'm Wilson (He looks at her with interest).

Blind Woman: I bumped into Dr. Cuddy. She warned me about you after I told her why I was here.

House: Let me guess how you "bumped" into her. It was always obvious that her boobs could stop traffic, but blind people?

Blind Woman: She warned me about your "humor" too.

House frowns.

House: You know Cuddy?

Blind Woman: She and I are… associates.

House: (smiling) We all know that's lesbian for friends with benefits.

House gets up and walks over to the woman.

Blind Woman: You're leaving. Good.

House: Take off your glasses.

They are both so close now they could touch noses.

Blind Woman: I won't see either way.

She reluctantly removes them to humor House. There's silence.

House: Your eyes, they're… What's your name?

Blind Woman: You can call me CGF.


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: This chapter has elements of racism (House of course!!). If you are easily offended by this please do not read. Thanks!!**

Next Scene: Wilson enters Cuddy's office while she is doing paperwork. She has several new patient records and is obviously looking for a new case for House. Cuddy looks up.

Wilson: He's in a coma patient's room eating my lunch. He's got no case and his team have nothing to do.

Cuddy: I'm aware of that. As you can see I'm _trying_ to fix the problem.

Wilson: The coma guy's fiancé came in while I was there. She's blind. God knows what emotional trauma House is putting her through right now.

Cuddy: You weren't there to protect her?

Wilson: Well, no. They both have canes, I-

Cuddy suddenly gets up.

Wilson: (mumbling) -was afraid I'd get hit.

Next Scene: House is in his office on the phone. Cuddy enters.

House: Extra cheese and peppero- (surprised to see Cuddy) Oh! Um, what are you wearing?

House hangs up quickly.

House: Hooker. Thursday night. Very Erotic.

He tries to avoid her glare. Cuddy smiles slightly.

Cuddy: So you met the coma guy's fiancé? How'd you humiliate her? Make her walk into a wall? Trip over your foot?

House: Oh God, who went running to mommy?

Cuddy: I've been trying to get you a new case.

House: So no one's sick this week. I'm okay with being paid for watching TV. We could make it a term in my contract. Where's my pen?

House looks in desk drawer.

Cuddy: No case means clinic duty.

House looks up, horrified.

House: Let me guess. Foreman. Came to steal the TV. Heard everything.

Cuddy: You don't know who told me?

House: Oh come on. I thought you were sharper than _that_. Of course it was Wilson. The man has emotional problems. He's scared of chicks with canes.

Cuddy: You're doing your regular hours. Triple that if you want your full pay.

House: Plus eight, carry the one… Oh no I'm not looking at disembowelled vaginas for that long.

Cuddy cringes.

Cuddy: Well there's nothing else you can do.

House: (twirls his cane) I've got a case I need to attend to.

Cuddy: What? There's no…

House leaves.

Next Scene: House enters the reception area, where patients are waiting and nurses are hurrying about.

House: (calling out) I need about two or three people, preferably men, possibly black, to do a job for me. There's cash involved. Half of you are just here for the drugs anyway. The cash can help with that.

Four people stand up to volunteer.

House: I'll take you (pointing to a large black man), you (pointing to a man who is obviously a fitness junkie), and you, to make me look good (points to a young attractive blonde who is sitting down).

Blonde: But I wasn't standing.

House: Do you want the money or can't you wait for your wart to be frozen off?

Blonde: How did you…?

House: There's a small one on your knee. You're obviously vain, it's an imperfection. Two and two makes four.

Blonde is shocked into submission. Gets up, and grabs her things.

House: All right let's go and pray.

Heads off with his chosen ones following.


End file.
